


Date Night

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Xiudaddy, downycottonsoftxiu, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: What happens when you go on your date after being apart for so long? A small rip or tear ruin a date or would it make the date better?





	Date Night

Today was date night. The one night a month you dedicate to each other. With Minseok’s schedule this was hard to keep sometimes, but he managed every time to make it. Tonight he took you out to one of your favorite restaurants. You wore one of your favorite dresses that complimented your figure well. Minseok wore a finely tailored suit. Oh and did he ever look good. You bite your lip as you tried to stay calm. You both sat down and ordered your food. Which then followed with some small talk about how everything was going on both sides. Him mastering the comeback’s choreography and you talking about the office. Once the food came, you both ate your fill. Yet you were unsatisfied. You wanted more. Minseok talked about the movie he bought tickets for both of you to see tonight. You heard half of it. The annoying voice in your head grew louder than it was at the beginning of the night. He got up to use the bathroom as you waited for the bill. You looked up the movie secretly on your phone. Most likely he’d catch on that you weren’t listening before. The waiter brought the bill over as Minseok was coming back to the table. You slipped your phone away quickly before you became too mesmerized by him. As he sat down into his seat you heard a distinct rip. A few moments later you hear Minseok cursing lightly to himself.

“Babe we gotta go, my pants ripped. If we go now we’ll make it in time for the movie.” He kept looking down while explaining to you.

“Hey carry this,” you said passing your clutch to him, “it can help cover it up”

Minseok smiled taking your bag before getting up. He paid the bill and both of you made you way to the car. The drive back home seemed to take forever. Every so often you’d peek at the rip. It was so convenient in seeing his underwear poking through the hole. You couldn’t stop yourself. Once home, you followed him into his room. You couldn’t hold back anymore. You jumped in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. He gave you a curious look until he caught the lust in your eyes.

“No babe, we’ll miss the movie” You wouldn’t move out of his way though, you moved closer towards him. You wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss on his plump lips. “That’s not going to change my mind babe. We have to hurry” This time you pout while grinding your hips into him. You needed him. Can’t he see that? It’s been too long since he touched you. Too long since you felt him inside you and he was driving you wild.

Minseok looked sternly at you and growled,”Come on babe, I’ve been planning this for weeks. We are going to be late!” You sigh feeling partly defeated.

“Well let me help you take these off then. They need to come off for you to change right?” You say as you play with his belt. He nodded letting you undo his pants. You smirk to yourself just before taking down his pants and underwear, squatting in front of him. Minseok’s face showed all his frustration when you looked up at him. You rubbed his thighs teasing him

“Seokie~~ if you stop fighting we could still make it~” He said nothing as he watched you. He wasn’t cracking, though you knew it would take more than this. You took his length in your right hand. He grew in your hand as you moved it along his length. You gave him a a soft squeeze, “Come on love~ Relax a little” If he wouldn’t, you know what would. You looked down at his thicker length. You licked you lips. Finally you’ll get to taste him again. You moved in closer, taking him into your mouth. Your tongue rubbing against him as you moved. A deep moan creeped into your ears, and his hand placed on your head. Victory! His fingers gripped your hair before he began pushing you, making you take him deeper within your warm moist mouth. The vibration from your victory moan dance against his hard member. You peeked up and him. His eyes were closed, his breath becoming ragged. The grip on you grew stronger, moving you faster quickening the pace. His soft curses send tingles down your spine to your core. Minseok pulled you harshly down to where your nose touched his abdomen. He held you there, mouth filled with his throbbing member. Your left hand could feel his thigh muscles tensing up underneath it. He let go of you, and you fell back onto your butt. You glared up at him panting heavy. The air burned your lungs as you try to regain some composure. His eyes were dangerous. Those dark orbs hungry for you. Minseok pulled you up into a stand potion by your armpits. He kicked off his pants and underwear before grabbing your wrist, pulling you towards the bed.

His grip on your wrist was harsh and once you reached the bed, he push you down into the bed. You landed on top of the sheets and bounced up from the force. His hands were on you, sliding higher up your thighs under the skirt of the dress. He grabbed the edge of your panties, pulling them off, getting rid of the fabric barrier. He grabs your thighs pulling you closer to him and the edge of the bed. Your dress slid up revealing yourself to him. He licked his lips. Your stomach tightens as you knew he was plotting his sweet revenge. His first move, the beginning of his assault on your needy body, was placing his hands on top of your closed knees. “Open” He was staring fiercely into your eyes. You didn’t dare fight his commands especially now. You spread your legs holding your breath. He squats in front of your fully exposed womanhood. His hands rest on either knee keeping them in place. Minseok moves his face closer to your right thigh, kissing it. He moves down a little more kissing that spot as well. Then another spot further down before biting the middle of your thigh. You let out a squeak and tried moving your legs that he held down.

“Remember you asked for this baby girl,” he purred out. Your eyes met and he gives you one of his mischievous smiles. You were doomed now. He moved his head closer to your entrance. You felt his warm breath spreading across your skin. He was teasing you, lingering there as he tortured the sensitive skin. You give out a whine. He was being so unfair. You heard him chuckle before you felt it. His tongue now licking the once tortured skin. He kissed along your folds before it turned back to licking. You were so desperate for him to hurry his teasing ass up. You bite your lip, your need not calming down for a second. That’s when his tongue dipped inside you. You gasped as it moved inside you. It moved with purpose, and that was to find its favorite plaything. His tongue ran across your clit. You threw your head back into the plush bed. You breathing wavering with his touch. He hummed as he sucked on your tender clit clearly enjoying the beginnings of his revenge. You grabbed handfuls of the sheets while a chorus of moans pass your lips. Minseok took his right hand off your right thigh as he pulled away from your swollen clit. You couldn’t protest him stopping before he drove a finger inside you. You cursed his name as he pumped it in and out of you. Quickly he adds another one into you, rubbing your inter walls as they moved. You felt the knot in your stomach tightening, building up.

“Now now Babe....No cumming yet.” His warning stung your ears. You threw your head to the side not wanting to hear it. He wouldn’t deny you. Not after this long. Not after turning you into a mess on his bed. The mess he’s making growing with each thrust of his fingers. He loves watching your reaction to his game. Minseok loves seeing your body squirm from his touch. The pride he gets from making you cum so easily. He went in for the kill, bringing his assault on your clit back into the sensations you felt. Your body was screaming, muscles tightening. Listening to him wasn’t an option anymore. Warmth and pleasure ripple through your body as you release on his fingers. Minseok pulls away. He looks at his wet fingers, shaking his head. “Baby girl... this won’t do” He stood up from his position. He examined you on the bed, you whimper as you come down from your orgasm. He unbuttons his shirt, neatly setting it aside with his suit’s jacket. “Sit up babe” You did as you were told. Minseok grabbed the fabric of your dress, pulling it over your head and set it in the pile with his clothes. You were completely vulnerable now. His right hand cupping your breast, rubbing your juices on your erect nipple.

He teases it for a moment before his low voices breaks through the silence, “Turn over.” Standing up you were face to face with him. You took a sharp breath in taking a quick look at the man in front of you. His impatience shown across his face. “Now baby girl” You bit your lip so tempted to kiss him, but you couldn’t disobey him more than once. That would only insure punishment. You turned around facing the bed now. The dark navy sheets messed up slightly, but soon will be in complete disarray. You felt his strong hands run along your back. Minseok’s humming returned as he push you into position. Your face placed softly into the mattress with your hands on either side of your head. His hands slowly grazed your skin back to your hips from your shoulders. He tugged at them bringing your ass higher in the air, perfectly aligned. First with his left hand then his right he rubbed each cheek. He’d squeeze your plump ass causing you to moan his name. You almost could feel the smirk he had.

“Are you going to listen this time babe?” He asks as his hand is connects with your right ass cheek. The sting spread a crossed your skin. His growl before smacking the other cheek sent shocks throughout your body. He rubbed the now tender skin “Don’t make me ask again baby girl...” You swallowed harshly before nodding. You will listen. You would listen and do anything he’d want. His right hand left you to rub his member, hissing almost with each stroke. Minseok didn’t mess around. It wasn’t long before you felt the head tease your folds then his member penetrating your entrance. You groaned into the bed as you felt each inch of him filling you, burying himself within you. Each inch moving against your sensitive walls until you were full. Then he dared to take that feeling of fullness away. Minseok thrusted back into you, yourself cursing his name. He did it repeatedly as he held tight to your hips. Your gripped the sheets, your breath ragged again. His assault causing your muscles to tense. Damn did he know how to move. Minseok bent over your body, his hands on either side of you while his face just above your shoulders. His warm quick breath spreads over your shoulder blades. He kisses your shoulder as an arm snakes around your body taking your breast with his hand. He began kneading it cause you to curse more into the sheets. Your body was on fire.

“M-Min can I cum?” You weakly asked. Minseok’s face moved towards you ear. He pulled out of you harshly before speaking that one word. “No.” To emphasize that word he thrusted back into you with such force your legs gave way. He did it again, leaving you slowly before making that point again. Though Minseok could only keep that up for so long before his thrust turned erratic. Your toes curled as he was sending you closer and closer to the edge. You begged and pleaded with him to cum. Finally he demanded “Cum for me babe!” You finally released, orgasming so hard you were shaking under his body. You heard him curse pulling out of you quickly. His member resting on your ass as he released onto your back. You both laid there for a few moments catching your breath. You caught his face as he moved to kiss your cheek. His features glazed with sweat, but that smile. It just beamed surely pleased with himself. His lips touch your cheek soft before he whispered

“I’ll be right back...Stay there babe.” Minseok’s warm body left you. You stayed there in bed, not that you thought you could move right away since your legs felt like jello. A few minutes went by before you heard the water running. He came back with a small rag that he used to wipe your back with. He placed it on the pile of close before gently picking you up. Minseok held you close as he walked into the bathroom. He set you carefully into the tub as it filled with warm water. The temperate didn’t feel anywhere as hot as you felt a few moments ago. Once the bath was filled to his liking, Minseok turned the water off and took his place sitting behind you. You leaned back into his chest while his strong arms surrounded you. You closed your eyes for a moment before he spoke “Are you okay?” His voice worried unlike before. You smiled “I’m better than okay. I’m absolutely perfect my love” You sighed feeling his thumb massage circles into your arm. Minseok kisses your forehead a few times before planting butterfly kisses down to your neck. Once there you squealed.

“Oh please no Seokie!” You could feel him chuckle “Oh you don’t want my kisses now?” The slight whine in his voice melted your heart. You turned around now, burying your face into his chest. Your heart couldn’t handle him acting cute on top of everything. Minseok sat forward, bringing you with him, as he grabbed for some items. Those included was another rag and your bar of soap. He lathered the rag up before placing the soap down. He relaxed against the tub again before bringing the soapy rag to your back. “There we go” he said as he began washing your back for you. You both helped each other get clean in between sweet kisses. As you were washing his chest you blushed to yourself almost too embarrassed to say what you would next “So I really enjoyed that movie... can we watch it again sometime?” Minseok shook his head then laughed. Sometimes your jokes were so bad it made his look like the funniest of them all. Before long you laughed along with him. After you both calmed down from laughing he broke the silence “Hey soon I’ll have a break, would you like to go somewhere?” You smiled at him while simply answering “I’d go anywhere with you”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I posted to my Instagram account. I hope to upload more of my fics here! 
> 
> Enjoy~!


End file.
